


[Podfic] What's left behind

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Codependency, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Recovery, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The thing was, after waking up in that new century, that strange future where nothing and no one was the same, not even himself, it had never occurred to Steve to wonder again if the effects of the serum were permanent.





	[Podfic] What's left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774724) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qhzzCee0Jztbs9keqcdVvxZP9ygPJFCf/view?usp=sharing) (Length 1:35:37) (87 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Niitza for permission and skellerbvvt for music rec


End file.
